Pengguna:Anson So HK
About Me I am playing CSO HK/TW since December 2010. If you are interested in playing with me in HK server, drop a comment in the message wall so I can reply you ( and give any ways to contact ). Well, you can contact/email me at ansonso1998@gmail.com.hk ( Spam Preventing Tip 1, My email is not living in HK, so delete the HK word in the text :3 )( Sorry I typed wrong address before =_= please resend anything you have sent) . I play CSO everyday. Ingame name is Matthewchan. Well, the following guns is the things I have in my account Permanently. (All guns listed are permanent.) (P.S My best friend is in This wikia, called User:Nothis :3 ) Permanent Weapon Collection Pistols= link=SKULL-1 link=Glock 18 |-| Shotguns= link=Balrog-XI link=UTAS UTS-15 *Actually now I and nothis have all buyable / upgradable shotguns :3 |-| SMGs= link=MP5 link=Needler |-| Rifles= link=FAMAS |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Machine Guns= *Balrog-VII sucks. |-| Misc= Other Things Characters= link=Fernando link=May link=Erika |-| Costumes= |-| Sprays= And one free spray (WC 2012) which is exclusive to TW/HK version. However, this wikia doesn't have it. |-| Medals Achieved Medals= *No Longer a Noob / First Step *Head Hunter / Sharpshooter *Loyal Fragger *Sword Master *Oberon Slayer *Enhancer *Pilgrim *CSO Friends *Member of the Solo Troops *Asura *Phobos Slayer |-| Unfinished Medals= *Vital Poison Chaser ( 劇毒生存者 ) = 19/100 (In Progress) *Winner = 123/300 *Zombie Hunter = 997/5000 (In Progress) *Master of Survival = 2900/5000 (In Progress) *Escape Specialist = 144/3000 *Weapon Specialist = 28% *Mosquito Hunter = 71/300 *Last Soldier ( 惡夢甦醒 ) = 6/100 *Fire Fighter ( 烈焰生存者 ) = 8/100 *Godlike (死神降臨) = 603/1000 (In Progress) *Mother of Success = 441/3w000 (In progress) *Comanche Hunter ( 卡曼契毀滅者 ) = 9/100 |-| Other Things 2 Upcoming Goal/Shopping & Wish list = |-| Weapon Enhancement= Well, most enhancement is done by Nothis, so I only take credit for my M1887 :3 +5 with Full Ammo enhancement (+2), Total ammo in one clip : 10 +6 with Full Ammo enhancement (+1), Total ammo in one clip : 33 +7 with Full weight enhancement (+3), and +2 ammo enhancement. Total ammo in one clip : 7 +6 with Full accuracy (+1) and rate of fire (+2) enhancement, also with +2 weight (decrease weight) enhancement (+3 is Full). +8 with Full Rate of fire enhancement (+2), also with +4 recoil (anti) enhancement (Full is +5) Was +6, but I reset it 3 times for better enhancement. Now is +6 with full accuracy (+1) enhancement. +6 with +1 ammo enhancement. Total ammo in one clip : 105 +8 with +2 Full ammo enhancement and Full ROF Enhancement (+1) and Full Damage enhancement (+2) . Total ammo in one clip : 17 +5 with Full weight (decrease weight, +2) , Full Accuracy enhancement (+2) and Full Rate of Fire enhancement (+1). |-| Other Things 3 Watched Anime= *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1,2 (機動戦士ガンダム00) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (機動戦士ガンダムSEED) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (機動戦士ガンダムSEED DESTINY) *Mobile Suit Gundam Age Season 1,2,3 *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *After War Gundam X (機動新世紀ガンダムＸ) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (機動戦士ガンダム UC(ユニコーン)) *Pokemon *Metal Fight Beyblade Season 1,2,3 *Battle Spirits *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Doraemon and the movies *Full Metal Alchemist |-| Favourite Game= *CSO ( Of Course lol ) *GTA4 ( Modded with zombie mod and CSO weapons ) *GTA SA with MTA *COD 2, 4, MW, MW2, MW3 *CS1.6 with maps from csbanana *AVA HK version and SEA version *Sleeping Dogs with trainer *Gundam Seed Battle Destiny ( PS Vita ) *Gundam Breaker ( PS Vita ) *Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus ( PSP ) ( with a lot cwcheat by Japanese YouTube ) *GTA LCS ( PSP ) |-| Trivia= *His First permanent weapon in CSO is WA2000, because the older M1887 and MG3 is bought by his Father's friends. *His first Permanent Anti-Zombie weapon (Melee weapon, Balrog Weapon also) is Balrog-IX. *His first Permanent Skull Weapon/Gun is Skull-5. *His first Permanent Balrog Gun is Balrog-III. *His first Permanent Anti-Zombie Shotgun is Balrog-XI. *His first Permanent Anti-Zombie Machine gun is Skull-6. *Hia first Permanent Anti-Zombie Assault rifle is JANUS-5. *He loves to use FAMAS in normal mode. *He thinks that Skull-5 , Skull-9 and Dual Infinity Final is must-have weapon in the whole game. *Although his is Chinese, he does not know how to quick type Chinese words in computer. *He hates people with PowerSaw and Thunderbolt in zombie modes because they get nearly all kills. *He lives in Hong Kong since he was born in there. *He can help translate Chinese words for CSO. |-|